


Shion the pervert!

by CrazyHeCallsMe



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHeCallsMe/pseuds/CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not a pervert, it's just low and I happen to be looking I wasn't trying to look!" Shion blurted out of embarrassment as Nezumi chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion the pervert!

**Author's Note:**

> Some older works from FF.net, I thought Id just post some things up here too... I just wanted to write something short and silly for them~

Today was a perfect day; the sun was up and shining bright while emitting a warm heat. A cool breeze was present that made sure the sun wasn't unbearable. Shion was washing the dogs for Inukashi today and was almost done. Afterwards, he planned to go to the market to buy some vegetables for dinner and wait for Nezumi.

"Are you done yet Shion?" Inukashi says then sits on the frame of the fountain.

"Almost this is the last one and I'll be done for today" Shion says with a smile, before pouring water over the dog. It shook its body getting a few drops on Shion who just laughed before letting out a soft sigh.

"You look kinda tired today" Inukashi inputs making him look to her and nod.

"I couldn't sleep well last night" he says and rubs one of his shoulders.

"No surprise, we don't have luxurious beds for you to rest on" Inukashi chuckles with a shrug.

"It's not that, it's just" he says but then was cut off.

"He was busy being a perve, I wouldn't sit too close to him if I were you" Nezumi says as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Nezumi! Can you please stop saying that! It was just one time" Shion rolls his eyes in frustration to Nezumi who started chuckling. Well today had seem like it was going good so far, and since when does Nezumi finish early? It made Shion think he left just to come here to make fun of him, which he most probably did.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty, but maybe if you weren't such a pervert I wouldn't be saying it" Nezumi says making Shion sigh loudly and pout.

"Pervert Shion is angry now aww" he says with a chuckle. Inukashi was looking between them before daring to ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing, it's nothing" Shion is quick to reply, his cheeks turning pink.

"He tried to look down Eve's dress" Nezumi practically sung at him, trying to get him a little more irritated.

"Huh?" Inukashi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't!" Shion pouts. In all honesty Nezumi loved seeing Shion pout like that, it was quite entertaining.

Last night Nezumi was trying to teach Shion to dance, he was dressed as Eve, and they were half way through their session, but Shion didn't seem to be paying much attention. His eyes would dart across the room and rarely stay fixed on Nezumi, Shion had also begun tumbling over his feet a lot which irritated Nezumi to no end.

"Oi, are you even paying attention anymore" Nezumi scolds. Shion now looks at him with wide eyes then averted his gaze with cheeks a bright shade of red; he guessed it was probably from exhaustion.

"I'll take that as a no, fine let's take a break" he sighed then went to move away but notices Shion looks up and he raises an eyebrow. Nezumi then looked down to see what it was Shion was staring at only to notice the dress he was wearing was a little low since he didn't bother tying it properly, and a bit of his chest was showing. Nezumi looked back up to Shion who looked fidgety and then down again before he realized.

"Shion, were you trying to look down my dress?" he said slowly as it processed in his mind.

"W-What! N-no!" Shion stutters, his face turned red which didn't help his situation.

"Oh my god you were! You're such a pervert!" Nezumi says as a smirk crept on his face.

"I'm not a pervert, it's just low and I happen to be looking I wasn't trying to look!" Shion blurted out of embarrassment as Nezumi chuckled.

"Sure, and here I was thinking you were tired, but actually you were hitting on Eve" he says with a shrug.

Shion jumped up from his position and covered Nezumi's mouth with his hand before he could say anything else. Nezumi couldn't help but break out in laughter as Shion kept yelling at him, he thought Shion's red cheeks suit him well.

"Let's just leave now!" Shion says with a pout while pushing Nezumi along who was still chuckling. Inukashi was just sitting there bewildered before looking at the dog Shion just finished washing, which seemed to have the same look of confusion. Then they both look back to the pair walking off and could still hear them bickering about what happened.

"Geez, they are both just as hopeless as each other" Inukashi remarks before walking back into the hotel, and calling the dogs to follow.


End file.
